yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Morphtronic
| romaji = Difōmā | trans = Deformer | fr_name = Morphtronique | de_name = Morphtronische | it_name = Morfotronico | ko_name = | ko_romanized = Dipomeo | ko_trans = Deformer | pt_name = Morfotrônico(a) | es_name = Morfotrónico | other_names = ; Croatian : Morftronski ; Thai : ดีฟรอม์เมอร์ | sets = * Crossroads of Chaos * Crimson Crisis * Raging Battle * Ancient Prophecy * The Shining Darkness * Extreme Victory * Secrets of Eternity | tcg = * Duel Terminal 2 * Turbo Pack: Booster Three * Yu-Gi-Oh! Advent Calendar | ocg = * Duel Terminal - Demon Roar God Revival!! * Duel Terminal - Justice Strikes Back!! * Duelist Edition Volume 3 * Duelist Edition Volume 4 | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Structures }} "Morphtronic", known as "Deformer" ( Difōmā) in the Japanese version, is an archetype used by Leo in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and introduced in Crossroads of Chaos. All of its members are Machine monsters, except for the following: * Pyro - "Morphtronic Datatron" * Thunder - "Morphtronic Magnen", "Morphtronic Magnen Bar", and "Morphtronic Radion". "Morphtronics" are depicted in how they "morph" when they change their battle position, which changes both their effect(s) and appearance (humanoid in Attack Position; item in Defense Position). They transform into small "electronic" household items, like magnets and mobile phones. Members Playing style "Morphtronics" are low in Level and have low ATK and DEF, but many have effects that rapidly boost their stats and also Special Summon additional monsters. The deck also has the ability to perform multiple Synchro Summons in one turn. There are multiple difference strategies that the deck can use, but some of these may clash with each other due to necessary changes in monster lineup or limited deck space. It is, however, worth noting that a single decklist could have multiple strategies coexist. Direct Attack OTK A common strategy is the "Morphtronic" Direct Attack OTK. This strategy focuses on getting "Radion", "Boomboxen", "Boarden" and "Celfon" together on the field in Attack Position. The ATK boost from "Radion" and the additional attack from "Boomboxen", in addition to the ability to attack directly from "Boarden" will result in exactly 8000 damage. "Celfon" can be used in addition to the variety of effects that revive "Morphtronic" monsters from the graveyard, such as "Repair Unit" and "Junk Box", to easily get the required monsters onto the field. If "Celfon" is unavailable for whatever reason, "Smartfon" can easily take its place, but any fourth "Morphtronic" will do. These monsters can be protected with "Forcefield". If the opponent stops the OTK, but the monsters remain on the field, they can be used as materials for Synchro, Xyz or Link Summons. This is especially helpful if one of the monsters would be destroyed on the End Phase by "Junk Box". An alternative OTK strategy is to clear the opponent's field, use the effect of "Scopen" to easily summon "Ancient Sacred Wyvern", then deal 2950 or more damage with other monsters before attacking directly with "Ancient Sacred Wyvern" to win. This damage can be easily reached by using additional Synchro or Link monsters, which the deck can summon easily. Synchro Spam The fastest and most consistent variant is the Synchro Spam variant. The idea is to make use of "Celfon" along with "Machine Duplication" to summon various Tuners, of which the deck has several. "Scopen" makes summoning Level 7 Synchros very easy, while "Smartfon" can be easily summoned to extend plays and add consistency to the deck. "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon" can be summoned easily by using both "Scopen" and "Smartfon". Due to the rule changes made when introducing Link monsters to the game, a Link monster must be summoned first. "Missus Radiant" is a particularly easy one for the deck to summon, which can be combined with "Gaiasaber, the Virtual Knight" or "Proxy Dragon" when trying to summon monsters that require multiple Synchros as material, such as "Shooting Quasar Dragon", "Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon", or "Cosmic Blazar Dragon". Alternatively, the "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend" series of Synchro monsters can be used, as the effects of "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity" and "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane" summon from the graveyard, circumventing the rules. If this is done, one must either use "Scopen" to summon a Level 7 Synchro (or use "Machina Fortress") then use "Lantron" or "Smartfon" to summon "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend", or use "Scopen" to summon "Ancient Pixie Dragon", as it is the only Level 7 Synchro the deck can summon to satisfy the non-Tuner requirement. Use of cards like "Junk Box", "Repair Unit" and "D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation" allow the deck to make a large amount of additional summons, and therefore more Synchro Summons. "Power Tool Dragon" can be used to search for the latter two. The combination of revival spells and the effect of "Celfon", along with extra draws from "T.G. Hyper Librarian" can result in a full field of Synchro monsters. Prior to the introduction of Link monsters, it was possible to summon "Shooting Quasar Dragon" using only "Celfon" and "Machine Duplication" in hand by using the 3 "Celfon" to summon 2 "Scopen" and "Lantron" or "Smartfon". A combination of revival spells in hand or summoning "Remoten" to banish a "Celfon" to search for "Smartfon" can be used in the event of unlucky rolls. Equip The final major variant focuses on Equip Spell Cards. This build is relatively simple. It focuses on summoning monsters like "Power Tool Dragon", "Morphtronic Vacuumen", "Videon" or "Boomboxen", all of which have effects that make good use of cards like "United We Stand", "Mage Power", "Double Tool C&D" to reach ridiculous ATK values. "Boarden" may then allow the boosted monster to attack directly, if it isn't "Power Tool Dragon". "Moon Mirror Shield" is an option to defeat powerful monsters without using too many equips. These equips can be recycled by using "Power Break" or "Jar of Avarice", or one can summon "Life Stream Dragon" to use them for protection. Cards like "Accelerator", "Royal Decree" and "Twin Twisters" are recommended in order to stop your opponent from countering the strategy. Other Stall cards, such as "Magnen" and "Bind", as well as burn cards, such as "Clocken" and "Datatron" are also present in the archetype, but lack enough support to be viable. Weaknesses Due to the deck's reliance on special summoning via revival spells and monster effects, cards like "Lose 1 Turn", "Summon Breaker", "Skill Drain", "Power Filter", "Macro Cosmos", "Anti-Spell Fragrance" and "Imperial Order" cause issues for the deck, among others. Effectively, most popular and unpopular floodgates. Cards like "Twin Twisters" and "Accelerator" must be used to clear these cards from the field first. Additionally, the archetype lacks any first-turn plays aside from having "Scopen" and a Level 4 monster, or "Celfon" with "Machine Duplication" in its starting hand, due to revival spells, "Remoten" and "Smartfon" only working if there are monsters in the Graveyard. One can mitigate this by using cards like "Foolish Burial", "Machina Fortress", or "Brilliant Fusion" with "Gem-Knight Seraphinite". Cards like "Maxx "C"" and "Ash Blossom & Joyous Spring" can force an early end to the player's turn. However, notably, "Ghost Ogre & Snow Rabbit" does not. This is a common misconception due to "Ghost Ogre" stopping the effect of "Gagaga Cowboy", who has an effect similar to a "Morphtronic" monster. However, "Morphtronic" monsters check their battle position upon effect activation, not resolution, so the effect will still apply as normal. As most good "Morphtronic" monsters are Machine monsters, "System Down" is an extremely powerful counter to the deck, especially due to its reliance on revival effects. "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" can by used to strong effect against all but the Synchro Spam variant. "Power Tool Dragon" and "Morphtronic Forcefield" cannot prevent this because they are all being used as Fusion Material Monsters. The Equip variant can be hampered with cards like "Dark Highlander", "Eternal Rest", "Really Eternal Rest", "The Emperor's Holiday", "Armored Glass", "Armor Break", "Disarmament" and "Collected Power". Category:TCG and OCG archetypes